Getting Through
by klaine84
Summary: Lori's dead, and Rick is still damaged from the loss. Everyone's worried about him, especially Daryl, who makes it his mission to make sure nothing else can ever hurt Rick again, he knows it's something not many people can achieve in this time of blood, gore and sadness but Rick is sure worth giving it one hell of a try. Daryl begins to form feelings for his "friend"...
1. Come Inside Rick

**Hey guys I've wanted to write a walking dead fan fic for ages so I decided to finally write one, please leave a review and let me know what you think. As someone who is not ashamed to say she loves a bit of the guy on guy action (no judgement please I already hate myself…only sometimes ;)) Anyways my two favourite characters are Rick and Daryl so that's what I'm going with. This is going to be with still sort of crazy Rick after Lori died but it will progress further into the real story after a while. But Rick won't be completely crazy at this point he's slowly regaining his sanity, I just wanted that to be a good reason for some Daryl comfort to come in :3**

Rick grinned to himself as he shot down a couple of walkers from behind one of the fences. He turned around when he felt someone tap him on his arm, Carl stood before him, worry in his eyes.

"Dad you've been out here for hours, come back inside"

"Why?"

"You don't need to kill any walkers, we're safe in here" There was a pause.

"For now son, for now" Rick turned around and resumed shooting, Carl sighed and treked back inside, he wasn't too annoyed as his father had remembered to have the silence on so he wouldn't attract any more walkers but his dad needed rest.

Back inside Daryl was sharpening a knife; Carol was tending to Judith and every one else sort of just kept to keeping themselves busy.

"He still out there shootin' ain't he?" said Daryl, annoyance filling the silence. Carl nodded.

"Glenn why don't you go an talk to him?"

"I don't really know how the transition goes from him rejecting his own son to him accepting the young Korean guy" the all gave a slight laugh before Daryl got up.

"I'll give it a go"

Rick sighed in annoyance as his received another tap on his shoulder about 30 minutes later. "What is it Carl?"

He said, before turning around and relalising that it was Daryl.

"Oh Daryl hey what's up?" Rick turned around facing the fence once again.

"Hey man…listen when did you last eat?" Rick lowered his gun in thought.

"A day and a bit" Daryl raised his eyebrows.

"Aren't ya hungry?" "Bit" He murmured, hoping Daryl wouldn't hear. To his surprise Daryl walked back inside.

"What happened?" Carl questioned. "

He's a little hungry so I'm bringing him some food, I think forcing him back inside would just irritate him further" Said Daryl as he began rumaging through their supplies. Carl nodded and Daryl walked back out.

"Here" Daryl offered Rick some sort of cereal bar and an apple.

"Oh thanks" Rick looked as if he was torn between eating the food and resuming his shooting. He finally gave in, he put his gun down, took the food, sat on the ground and began to bite into the apple" Daryl sat down across from him and slightly smiled.

"Better?"

"Rick looked up at him his mouth full, he swallowed before speaking.

"Yeah thanks, I didn't realise how hungry I was"

"Gotta keep your strength up, you're the leader" Rick stopped chewing for a moment, he swallowed and spoke again.

"Am I though?" Daryl's head leaned to the side in confusion.

"What do ya mean?"

"I dunno" Rick shook the thought away.

After a few minutes Rick had finished the apple. He looked at the un eaten cereal bar, picked it up and offered it to Daryl. Daryl shook his head, insisting that Rick needed it more but Rick persisted.

"Food's scarce these days, food like this anyway, take it, you can't have eaten much lately either"

Daryl nodded and took the food. As he unwrapped it, he spoke.

"Why you out here?"

Rick made an uncomfortable movement as he was questioned.

"Hmm?" Daryl bit into the bar looking at him.

"I dunno" Rick said honestly.

"Mmm kay, well" He said chewing.

"Why don't you come inside for a bit while you think about that?"

"Why?"

_We're all very worried bout you…. I'm worried bout you._

"Your getting a little sunburnt" Daryl laughed.

Rick looked at his arms. "Yeah I am" Rick smiled at him and they both stood up and began to walk inside.

Everyone smiled at Rick when they appeared. Rick smiled back. "Forgot how cool it was in here" Daryl patted him on the back before returning to where he was sitting before. Carol carried Judith over to Rick.

"Your daddy's here Judith"

Judith made a noise that sounded like slight laughter, she smiled at Rick, he smiled back, she was one of the cutest babies he had ever seen, she looked like Lori…. her eyes, her skin.

Rick suddenly became very emotional and hugged Judith, he patted her back. He then turned her so she was facing him; he offered her back to Carol who took her without question.

They were all very fond of Judith; she was the glimmer of light in a dark situation. They all watched as Rick walked over to a chair, sat down and held his head in his hands. Daryl watched him for a while, even after everyone else had turned away.

_You'll be okay mate, I promise. I won't let anything else hurt you. _Daryl laughed sadly to himself at how stupidly difficult that kind of task would be for anyone in this world now. But he promised himself that he would sure as hell try.

**Okay guys please leave a review and let me know what you think so far, any ideas, randoms things you want me to put in a future chapter that might make you smile. I'm an open book**


	2. Shopping With Glenn And Daryl

**Okay so I decided to upload another chapter because I know how annoyed you get when you read something and then it hasn't been updated, I'm assuming people who like this will feel that way so I just thought I would add to it as a kindness to people who are just starting to read it or whatever.**

"Lori"

Rick had been muttering her name in his sleep for the past week or so and it was upsetting everyone.

Everyone was worried about Rick, especially Carl and Daryl. Carl was upset about his father being so upset and Daryl just didn't know how he felt, he just knew that he had to do something to make his friend feel better, to stop all of his sadness, but he knew that he had to let him get through this aspect of it all on his own, or at least some of it anyway.

At this point Daryl was the only one awake, he was the closest to Rick's cell and could hear him. He decided he should go and check on him.

Daryl watched Rick's face as he called out to a person who was no longer here. His face was filled with so much sadness and hurt. He wished there was something he could do to help.

"LORI!" Rick shouted, he sat up breathing in quick pants.

Daryl put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Rick flinched in the dark not knowing whom it was, relaxing as soon as he heard him speak.

"It's alright" Daryl wished he hadn't chosen those exact words but he couldn't take them back now.

"Daryl go away, you don't need to see me like this"

"Just wanted to make sure you were alright is that such a crime?" Rick laughed.

"I guess not" Without expecting it Rick began to sob, his head instantly into his hands. Daryl gently patted his back unsure of how to proceed.

"S' kay" Rick muttered through his sobbing.

"You don' have to be here"

Daryl knelt before Rick sadness overcoming him; he hated to see Rick like this.

"I ain't going anywhere" He said smiling sadly.

Rick stopped crying after a few minutes and finally looked at Daryl.

"Really Daryl, you can leave, I'm fine really"

"Alright" He said not believing him, but he knew he wanted to be alone.

The next day Glenn visited Rick in his cell, Rick was awake but he was just sitting on the edge of the bed.

Glenn stood half way in the cell and knocked on the wall. "Can I come in Rick?" Rick nodded. Glenn simply stood in front of him before speaking.

"Listen we're running low on supplies…so I'm gonna go on a run, with Daryl, we'll be back later kay?"

Rick nodded again but looked the man in the eyes this time, Glenn saw dark marks under his eyes and knew he must have had nightmares about Lori again, they were depriving him of his much needed sleep.

Rick sat up quickly relalising that Glenn had said he was going on a run with Daryl. He ran past the others until he reached the front yard of the prison. Carl stood a few metres behind his father while he watched Glenn and Daryl leave in one of the cars. Rick huffed and took a few steps back. He turned around and bumped into Carl.

"Sorry Carl" He half laughed. Carl smiled.

"They'll be back soon dad, just gone to get some supplies"

"Yeah…I know, just wanted to"

"Wanted to what?"

"I dunno actually" He said smiling, he found that odd, he just wanted to speak to Daryl, not really about anything peticular or about anything important, just wanted to speak with him.

"Doesn't matter" He said ruffling his sons hair. He put his arm around Carl and led him inside.

"Come on"

"Daryl look!" Glenn exclaimed as he pointed at a store nearby, they were hiding amongst some trees and the store was across the road from them.

"Jackpot" Daryl muttered. Glenn was about to eagerly run across the road to grab some stuff but Daryl stopped him. This was way too easy.

"Hang on" Daryl suddenly delved into Glenns backpack.

"Hey easy!"

"Sorry, ah there they are" Daryl pulled out the bonoculars.

He looked over at the store and sure enough there were walkers inside.

"Okay I reckon theres gotta be a back door or something don't you think?" Glenn nodded.

"If we come in from the front all we're gonna do is attract all the bastards to the front and then…yeah"

"Well what if you made a distraction at the front and then I can slip inside and grab some stuff, I'm quick and your good with a crossbow"

"Yeah but I want the freedom to not just grab shit you know what I mean?"

Glenn did know what he meant, just walking into a store and going through everything, the luxury they usually didn't have these days, being able to pick out not only what you want but what you need as well.

"Right, back door let's go, we can kill any other walkers on the way and then hopefully slip back out the same way without being see by the one's at the front of the store"

Daryl nodded and they walked in a crouch like stance, briskly towards the back of the store.

As they got to the corner of a wall, Daryl took a quick glance before alerting Glenn of the two walkers ahead of them. Glenn nodded; it was always best to kill them as quietly as possible.

They decided to split the job, Daryl shot one in the head using his crossbow and the other one turned around in confusion, at which point Glenn hacked it's head using an axe he had found a while back.

Daryl smiled to himself, he put on foot on the walkers head as he ripped his arrow out of its brain, the usual squishy sound making Glenn shudder, not as much as he used to though.

They peered in through the back window, Daryl was right there the one's at the front of the store couldn't get to them; there was just wall and door in the way whereever they were. Besides the stuff they needed/wanted wasn't at the front anyway.

Glenn and Daryl began looking at everything in front of them, both acting like kids in a toy store.

_Wow! Look at all this! And it's ours for the taking! _Glenn grabbed as much food as he could, then he went for the medical supplies, Daryl was looking for something he thought would help Rick, he would help himself afterwards. He knew helping the baby would definitely make Rick's day a little easier so he got some more baby formula and bottles.

He also knew that Rick was grateful for anyone who helped Carl so he got some shirts he found that might fit Carl as well as some books he thought he might like and some pens, pencils and notebooks.

He grabbed everything and headed to the food when he bumped into Glenn and dropped some of it, they both winced, as the noise was a little loud. Neither of them moved nor spoke until they were sure there were no walkers.

"Phew that was close" Glenn said wiping his forehead.

"Yeah" Daryl picked the stuff back up; he was met with a smirk from Glenn. "What?"

"Taking up some art classes Dixon?"

"It's for Carl" Glenn raised his eyebrows.

"Well I don't think he's really into drawing or whatever but he could always write"

"About what?"

"It's the apocolypse, he's like 13 and his mother recently died"

Glenn nodded sadly.

"Right well is that all your getting then? We should head back soon"

"I guess, I don't think theres anything else I need or want"

"I got you some more arrows for your crossbow"

Daryl grinned. "Thanks, I'll take em now actually could come in handy" Glenn passed Daryl the arrows for him to place in his quiver and they headed out of the store.

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, please leave me a review and let me know what you thought **** once again if you have anything you wish for me to add then let me know**


	3. A Gift and a Close Call

**Chapter 3 here we go!**

"Oh thank God your back!"

Carl rushed up to Glenn and took the majority of the food.

Daryl chuckled. "I'm starving," he said simply, before glancing at everyone who was now staring.

"We're all starving"

"Where's your dad?" Daryl said to Carl.

"Outside" he muttered. Daryl sighed in irritation.

"He's not shooting the walkers any more, at least today anyway, he's just sitting and staring"

I_ had better go and talk to him. _Daryl took the stuff he got for Carl and Judith with him.

He approached Rick with caution; he didn't want to startle him.

Rick heard the footsteps and turned around, his face broke into a gine once he relalised whom it was.

"Daryl" He exclaimed.

Daryl smiled back and sat down on the bench next to him.

_He looks happy to see me but he seems a bit out of it, his eyes are a bit red, he was crying again._

"What have you got there?" Daryl blushed.

"Oh it's nothing really" He placed the stuff on the ground in front of them so he could get a better look at it.

Rick laughed.

"I'm guessing the baby stuff is for Judith but who gets the pens and notebooks?"

"I thought Carl might like them…unless you want them of course"

Rick shook his head and took a deep breath in rubbing his eyes.

"You right?"

"Fine, just a headache, um no Carl will love them, I have no use for them"

Daryl smiled before standing.

"Oh your going to give that to him now?"

_Just stay for a little longer…please_

"Er I guess why?"

"No reason" Rick smiled and motioned with his hand for Daryl to go.

Daryl smiled and headed back inside; Carl and the others were already enjoying some of the food Glenn had handed out.

Daryl approached Carl who was eating a packet of pretzels like it was the most amazing thing in the world…which I guess since they hadn't had any decent food in weeks it essentially was.

Carl looked up at Daryl still chewing.

"Good?" he said grinning.

Carl nodded enthusiastically before reaching to grab another pretzel.

Daryl chuckled, this kid was so serious sometimes it was almost like he was an adults but right now all he saw was a kid who was enjoying some pretzels like nothing bad was happening in the world.

"Got something for ya" Daryl handed over the pens and notebooks.

Carl swallowed before beaming up at him.

"Thanks Daryl this is awesome!"

"Really?" He said surprised.

"Yeah it's been ages since I've written or drawn"

"Glad I could help"

"You should go and sit with my dad"

"Any reason?"

"This is gonna sound a little weird but I think he missed you today, he ran out and watched you leave"

"Now why on earth would he miss me?" He said sarcasm in his voice. He didn't think anyone gave a shit about him a year or so ago but now everyone loved him, he found it quite flattering that people relied on him as well as finding him him to be a great guy.

Carl laughed. "Hey everytime you walk out of this place we all miss you, if your dead then we all are" Daryl smiled and got up.

"Oh is that the only reason then huh, you love having your body guard around?"

"No of course not!"

"I'm kidding, relaxing"

Daryl walked back out to see Rick, who was no longer there. He gasped and raced towards the fence when he saw him. Rick was walking straight towards one of those things! And he didn't look as if he was about to smash its head in.

"RICK!" He called. Rick slowly turned; when he saw him he slowly cocked his head to the side in confusion.

_Christ Rick what's wrong with you Rick?_

"Hang on!"

The walker continued to trudge towards him slowly it's arms outstretched.

Daryl fumbled to get his crossbow ready but he was having a panic attack and he couldn't get it set up in time, he went for the easier option, distraction.

"He grabbed a rock he found nearby and threw it past the walker, Rick didn't move.

"Rick come on" rushed Daryl.

Rick turned his head in confusion again.

The walked made its way towards the rock, staring at it in curiosity. But the smell of Rick and the sight of Daryl seemed much more interesting.

"Argh!" The walked groaned as it made its way to Rick quicker, Rick's brain managed to catch up with him this time and he backed up very fast, tripping on his way to Daryl.

"Shit!" He muttered.

He somehow managed to regain his footing and squeeze through the opening in the fence Daryl had made for him. They both gasped when he managed to get through and hit the ground on the other side, falling on his back in the process.

Daryl panting from the whole ordeal offered his hand to help Rick up, Rick took it without hesitation.

What Rick didn't expect however, was Daryl pulling him into a tight hug.

"I thought you were gonna die! I wasn't able to get to my crossbow in time…why would you go out there by yourself without a gun or knife, anything!"

When Daryl finally pulled away Rick saw that he was on the verge of tears.

Rick didn't know how to respond, he hadn't meant to put Daryl through that, but he swore he saw Lori.

_I'm an idiot_

Before Daryl could say anything else Rick quickly pulled him in for another hug.

"I'm sorry Daryl" Rick whispered.

They stood there for a bit before pulling away.

Carl had witnessed the whole thing, he was going to go and help but by the time he noticed, Daryl had it covered.

_That was longer than the average hug..But then again my dad did almost die._

Carl swallowed in fear at the thought.


	4. An Emotional Drive

**Hey guy's I hope you've been enjoying this story, I think I've finally been able to fix all my paragraphing formatting stuff etc so hopefully reading this is not as annoying as how I had it before for those of you who read it when it had shit format. Anyways chapter 4 here we go!**

It was very late at night and Carl grabbed one of the notebooks Daryl had gotten him and began to write.

_My mother was a big part of my world, she's gone, and I will never be the same without her, neither will my father. He's falling to pieces, he's seeing things, and Daryl seems to make him a little saner, even if it's only for a little while._

A few tears landed on the page as Carl paused to think about what to write next.

_My mother wanted me to be brave, that's what she wanted me to be when she knew she was going to die. And that's who I will be, for her._

Carl shut the book and slid the book back underneath his mattress before drifting off to sleep, dreaming of his mother smiling at him.

Carl decided to go and check on his dad, see if he was okay.

He entered his father's cell and to his surprise he was sleeping peacefully.

His father muttered in his sleep and Carl moved a little closer in order to hear it more clearly.

"Daryl"

_DARYL?! Carl was sure he heard his father wrong, wait he's saying something else._

"I'm…sorry…. Lori…. my fault" All thoughts of his fathers words before hand vanished instantly.

Carl became very sad at the look on his father's face, he looked so frightened and ashamed. Carl gently tapped his dad's shoulder, Rick grunted.

"Dad?" Carl whispered.

Carl shook his shoulder this time, with a little more force.

"Hmm?" Rick awoke, rubbing his eyes and yawning…he didn't look sad anymore. _Perhaps he forgot what he dreamt about mum, that's good I suppose._

"Morning Carl" Rick said, smiling at his son.

"Morning dad"

"What's for breakfast?" Glenn groaned, Maggie rolled her eyes and chucked him a packet of chips.

"As much as I love me some chips, we do need protein you know?" Daryl spoke plainly as he played with his crossbow (not firing it of course).

Rick and Carl walked back in the main room as they heard this.

"Why don't we go hunting?" Rick suggested.

Daryl raised an eyebrow.

"We?"

_Oh yeah, I'm the crazy man_

Rick stared at his lap in embarressment.

Everyone looked at Daryl to see what his next move would be.

He stood grabbing his crossbow, swinging his quiver over his back and gesturing for Rick to join him.

Rick stood but looked unsure.

"You're a good shot rick, even good old Daryl can't make it alone"

Rick beamed at the sudden trust Daryl had placed in him, and the fact that he wanted his company and complimented his shooting… _Why am I so god dam excited about that?_

Carl watched as his father follow Daryl out of the prison, he smiled to himself.

As they drove Rick stayed silent until Daryl spoke.

"How you doing Rick?" Rick noticed the worry in his voice. 

_It makes me happy you care and worry Daryl but….I'm sick of everyone worrying about me, I need to go back to worrying about everyone._

Rick chuckled to himself, for a moment he had thought he had thought of something "deep" but it was just funny, although still true.

"What?" Daryl said, a smile in his voice.

"Nothing…um I'm fine"

This time it was Daryl turn to laugh.

"What?" Rick glared.

"That's bullshit, your not fine, people who say their fine aren't fine"

Rick said nothing and looked out the window, Daryl hadn't meant to embarress him.

"Rick you should not be embarressed about being a little crazy over something like

"LIKE WHAT DEATH?"

Daryl stopped the car out of shock; he had not expected him to yell.

Daryl waited for Rick to continue.

"EVERYONES DYING LATELY WHY AM THE ONLY ONE WHOSE ACTING CRAZY?! EVERYONE ELSE MANAGED TO GET THROUGH IT PRETTY QUICKLY!"

Daryl winced slightly at the pain, hurt and truthfulness to his words.

He placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"What about Shane?" Daryl said simply.

"What about him!" Rick had finally decided to calm down and lower his voice but each word was still puntuated with pure anger mixed with sadness.

"He died"

"Yeah and I stabbed him! I stabbed my best…" He hesitated.

Rick continued.

"He was…. bad, he endangered the people I care about" It was a childish description, he could admit, but it fitted perfectly.

Daryl shrugged.

"It was easy to get over him, he was your best friend, a long time ago, but once you realised who he was becoming it made killing him a little easier…it still hurt but it was a lot easier"

"Yeah?"

"You loved Lori, a lot didn't you?"

Rick stared at him.

"Of course, with all my heart"

Daryl put his other hand on Rick's spare shoulder so he was making sure Rick was facing him when he spoke.

"Then don't, do not ever, feel ashamed or embarressed over death just because you believe you have to get used it because of how the world is now…. no one should ever believe that losing someone they love should be easier just so they don't worry the people around them…. you can be sad, you don't need anyones permission….people ask people if they're okay because they're worried, they're worried because they care"

Rick's eyes became very watery and finally a single tear fell. Rick threw his arms around Daryl. Daryl blushed, _That was…well it was a bit expected, Rick was a hugger._

Daryl smiled at this.

"Thank you" Rick whispered.

"Any time, I'll make sure nothing hurts you Rick"

Rick laughed at this.

Daryl didn't respond, he simply rubbed Rick's back to comfort him.

**Did you guys like that? Cause I fricken did! Oh my god feels!**


End file.
